buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins are demonic manifestations of the legendary character flaws. They are seven very powerful demons in service of Lucifer in Hell, although they can exist on Earth if they can possess a host. They had wandered the Earth during the Dark Ages. In 1589, Peter Binsfield realized these vices had physical embodiments, and wrote about the demons. After this, they were ultimately banished to Hell. They were eventually released upon the Earth the Winchester Family and their allies when they failed to stop a Devil's Gate from being opened, although the Winchesters were certain to prevent the wave of terror caused by the activities of the Sins. Whilst in Hell, each of the Seven Deadly Sins crafted spores or sin ball which would infect a human with one of the deadly sins without direct contact with the demons themselves. These were taken by agents of the Source of All Evil and became tools of Demonic Infectors. The Sins *'Envy' believed that the Sins were not vices but ordinary parts of human behavior. When released from the Devil's Gate, he possessed Walter Rosen. He influenced a rash of crimes, which led Sam and Dean Winchester to track down the Seven Deadly Sins. The hunters eventually managed to subdue Envy and trap him in a Devil's Trap, where the hunter named Tamara performed a violent exorcism. Envy was so determined to cling to its host that Walter perished during the rite. * Lust is much more willing to play with her victims, which makes her perhaps one of the most frightening of these demons. She possessed a beautiful girl after being released from the Devil's Gate, but was ultimately exorcised from the host by Bobby Singer. The host survived. *'Gluttony' possessed a bald, skinny man after he was released from the Devil's Gate. He used his powers of mind control on the hunter Isaac, causing him to drink an entire bottle of drain cleaner. He was stabbed with Ruby's Knife after attempting to kill Sam Winchester. *'Sloth' went to work immediately upon escaping the Devil's Gate, influencing a family into dying of starvation despite their fully stocked fridge only feet from where they sat. Bobby Singer performed an exorcism upon him, freeing his vessel. *'Wrath' initially possessed a bald bar owner after escaping the Devil's Gate, but he later possessed the corpse of Isaac in order to incite the anger of Tamara. He was impaled with Palo Santo an exorcised. *'Greed' possessed a brunette woman after escaping the Devil's Gate. She joined Pride and Gluttony in pursuit of Sam Winchester, but was stabbed by Ruby and killed. *'Pride' boasted that he was the root of all sin, the deadliest sin. As such, he took a leadership position among the Seven Deadly Sins. After escaping the Devil's Gate, he focused his attention on Sam Winchester -- breaking the Devil's Trap that had been intended to hold him. However, Ruby stabbed him with her knife and killed him. Powers & Abilities *Mind Control - the primary ability of the Sins was the power to force people to enact the Sin each represented. *Possession - the Seven Deadly Sins are unable to manifest physically on Earth without possessing a host. *Terrakinesis - the Seven Deadly Sins are able to cause small tremors and earthquakes through sheer force of will. *Super Strength - the Seven Deadly Sins possess great physical strength, even in relation to other demons. *Invulnerability - the Seven Deadly Sins are immune to most harm, though they have standard demonic weaknesses they could only be killed by Demon-Killing Knives or the Colt. Even Holy Water was ineffective against them. *Immortality - the Sins were functionally immortal until slain by the hunters Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Tamara and the demon Ruby. Weaknesses *Exorcism - ritual exorcism could expel one of the Seven Deadly Sins from its host, forcing it into a smoke-like state and robbing it of physical form. *Devil's Trap - the Devil's Trap sigil was effective at trapping the Seven Deadly Sins. *Palo Santo - impaling one of the Seven Deadly Sins with Palo Santo wood would immobilize it. *Demon-Killing Knives - knives crafted by the Kurdish people for the express purpose of killing demons, these knives were effective against the Seven Deadly Sins. *The Colt - the Seven Deadly Sins could have been killed by the Colt. Appearances Supernatural *"All Hell Breaks Loose" (not named) *"The Magnificent Seven" Sources The Seven Deadly Sins are inspired by their appearance on Supernatural, as well as from details mentioned in Charmed. Category:Demons Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Species